The present invention relates to a target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target lens shape of a template or a dummy lens obtained by tracing the shape of a lens frame of an eyeglass frame, and an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus having the same.
An eyeglass-lens processing apparatus using a target lens shape of a template has been designed to process an eyeglass lens while tracing the template attached to a lens rotating shaft of the processing apparatus. However, recent, popular eyeglass-lens processing apparatuses are designed to measure the target lens shape of the template in the same way as the eyeglass frame, and then process a lens on the basis of data on the target lens shape.
A target lens shape measuring device for measuring the target lens shape of the template includes a measuring pin which is brought into contact with an end face of a fixed template; a moving mechanism for moving the measuring pin; and a detecting mechanism for detecting the amount of movement of the measuring pin. Although some target lens shape measuring devices are configured as dedicated devices, most of the devices are designed to commonly use mechanisms provided in an eyeglass frame shape measuring device, such as a moving mechanism for moving a feeler (that is to be inserted into a frame groove) and a detecting mechanism for detecting the amount of movement of the feeler.
Besides, the eyeglass frame shape measuring device requires a relatively large space since it has a mechanism for rotating the feeler for obtaining information on the radius vector of the frame, and other components such as a slider for holding the frame in a measurable state (i.e., a slider for moving a pair of abutment members respectively coming into contact with upper and lower portions of the lens frame to clamp and hold the frame by the movement of the abutment members).
In the case of the frame shape measuring device that is also designed as the measuring mechanism for the template, it is necessary to separately prepare a fixing jig for fixing the template. For the measurement of the template, it is required to fix the template to the fixing jig by screws or the like, and attach the fixing jig to a template measuring position in the frame shape measuring device. Hence, time and trouble are involved in the measurement, and the operational efficiency is not satisfactory.
On the other hand, in the case of the device dedicated for the measurement of the template, it is unnecessary to prepare the fixing jig. However, after fixing the template, the measuring pin must be moved so as to be set in a measuring state in which the measuring pin is brought into contact with the end face of the template, and if this movement is effected by a motor, the cost becomes high correspondingly, hindering the provision of the inexpensive device. If this movement is effected manually, the operation is troublesome.
In addition, there has been no target lens shape measuring device provided with a measuring mechanism for the template measurement and a measuring mechanism for the frame measurement independently. In providing the device with both measuring mechanisms, it is desirable to make the device as compact as possible.
In view of the drawbacks mentioned above, it is an object of the invention to provide a target lens shape measuring device which is superior in operational efficiency and is capable of saving the space for installing the mechanisms while improving the operational efficiency, and an eyeglass-lens processing apparatus having the same.
The present invention provides the followings:
(1) A target lens shape measuring device for measuring a target lens shape for processing an eyeglass lens, said device comprising:
a mount on which at least one of a template and a base of a fixing cup to which a dummy lens is attached is to be mounted;
a fixing portion for pressing and fixing the template or the dummy lens mounted on the mount during measurement;
moving means for moving the fixing portion between a pressing position, at which the fixing portion presses the template or the dummy lens, and a non-pressing position;
a measuring pin to be brought into contact with a periphery of the template or the dummy lens mounted on the mount;
movement detecting means for detecting an amount of movement of the measuring pin to obtain a target lens shape; and
linking means for moving the measuring pin from a retracted position to a measuring position in linking with movement of the fixing portion to the pressing position by the moving means.
(2) The target lens shape measuring device of (1), wherein the mount includes a side wall portion on which positioning pins for insertion into small holes of the template are projectingly provided, and an insertion hole surrounded by the side wall portion for receiving the base of the fixing cup.
(3) The target lens shape measuring device of (1), further comprising:
rotating means for rotating the mount,
wherein the fixing portion includes a rotatable contact portion to be brought into contact with the template or the dummy lens mounted on the mount.
(4) The target lens shape measuring device of (1), further comprising:
rotating means for rotating the mount;
rotation detecting means for detecting a rotational angle of the rotating means or a rotational angle of the mount by the rotating means;
arithmetic means for obtaining the target lens shape based on the amount of movement of the measuring pin detected by the movement detecting means and the rotational angle detected by the rotation detecting means.
(5) The target lens shape measuring device of (1), further comprising:
arithmetic means for obtaining the target lens shape based on the amount of movement of the measuring pin detected by the movement detecting means.
(6) The target lens shape measuring device of (1), further comprising:
an eyeglass frame holding unit including:
a pair of sliders to be respectively brought into contact with upper and lower end surfaces of an eyeglass frame;
clamping pins for clamping the eyeglass frame; and
urging means for moving the sliders to a position at which the sliders do not interfere with the template or the dummy lens mounted on the mount,
wherein measurement of the template or the dummy lens is carried out using a space obtained as a consequence of moving the sliders by the urging means.
(7) The target lens shape measuring device of (6), further comprising:
position detecting means for detecting whether or not the sliders are located at the position at which the sliders do not interfere with the template or the dummy lens on the mount;
mode determining means for determining a template measurement mode, in which the template or the dummy lens is measured, based on result of detection of the position detecting means.
(8) An eyeglass-lens processing apparatus, having the target lens shape measuring device of (1), for processing the eyeglass lens based on the obtained target lens shape, comprising:
lens processing means having a rotatable abrasive wheel and a lens rotating shaft for holding and rotating the lens; and
control means for controlling the lens processing means based on an obtained target lens shape.
The present disclosure relates to the subject matter contained in Japanese patent application No. Hei. 11-151231 (filed on May 31, 1999), which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.